dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Jowan
Jowan is an apprentice mage in the Circle Tower, where he has lived ever since his father left him at the village Chantry at the age of five or six. He is a friend and temporary companion of a Warden with the Mage Origin. Involvement Mage Origin After the Warden has undergone the Harrowing, Jowan and his girlfriend Lily, a Chantry initiate, will ask for help. Jowan is suspected of dabbling in Blood Magic, a crime that is punishable by being made Tranquil. To avoid the risk of being made a Tranquil, Jowan asks the Warden to help him find and destroy his phylactery so that he may flee without having to fear the Templars finding him. Whether or not the Warden chooses to reveal Jowan's plan to the First Enchanter Irving, Gregoir and Irving will be found waiting for Jowan once the task is completed. Jowan will use Blood Magic in order to escape. For more info, see the Quest Page Bound in Blood and Magic. Castle Redcliffe Jowan is later seen in Castle Redcliffe once the Warden enters through a secret tunnel. He has been imprisoned for poisoning Arl Eamon, and wishes for the Warden to free him. The options are to kill him, let him free, or keep him locked up. Killing him grants approval points from Sten but, Morrigan, Alistair, Leliana and Wynne disapprove. Freeing him upon his promise for help grants approval from Leliana (+2) and Morrigan (+7) but Allistair disapproves (-5). If he is left alive, it is possible to resolve the Arl of Redcliffe quest with his help. After he has fulfilled his duties for that quest, the Warden may suggest to Bann Teagan that Jowan be either executed or let free. If the Warden asks for Jowan to be set free, Bann Teagan will refuse and re-imprison Jowan to await the judgment of Arl Eamon. Arl Eamon will also refuse to free Jowan, even if it was Jowan who personally saved his son, and will instead send Jowan into the Circle's custody. If the Warden decides to execute Jowan, the approval/disapproval points will still be counted as if done earlier in the quest. However, you may leave the castle and switch your party to maximize the outcome of your decision. Strategy Class: Mage Specialization: '''NA '''Starting Talents/Skills: '''When first encountered in the Mage Origin story, Jowan begins with level 1 Herbalism, level 1 Combat Training and level 1 Combat Tactics. When he is encountered again during the Arl of Redcliffe quest line, his skills will have advanced considerably (but he will only be accessible as a temporary companion if chosen to enter the Fade to face off against the Desire Demon). '''Mage: Arcane Bolt Primal: Flame Blast, Flaming Weapons, Lightning '''Entropy: '''Weakness During the final stages of the Mage Origin storyline, you don't have to worry about future statistic/skill allocation with Jowan but be sure to make the most of what you're provided with. The player should be able to equip Jowan with a staff and potentially a Charm of Flame (that adds 5% Fire Damage, assuming the player is not a primal mage and is using it themselves). Take advantage of Jowan's Flaming Weapons spell, as the player will also be accompanied by Lily (who has Dual-Weapon Training). Be careful, however, as two of the four spells that Jowan can cast (Flame Blast and Lightning) cause friendly fire. Quotes * "You don't care for the mages, you just bow to the Chantry's every whim!" * "No! I won't let you touch her! (stabs hand)" * "Am I not allowed to have regrets?" * "I'm more dangerous than I look!" * "Right! Who wants their hair set on fire?" * "Ambiguous nonsense. Look, I can do it too: 'The sun darkens, but lo! Here comes the dawn!'" Trivia * Jowan was planned to be another full party companion. The Warden would have used the Right of Conscription to recruit him after Arl Eamon was healed. However, this was cut very early in the game. Gaider, David http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/47/index/250603/3#255320 See also * Kinloch Hold Gallery Jowan.jpg|Jowan - close-up NPC-JowanLily.jpg|Jowan and Lily ask for help during the Mage Origin NPC-JowanLily2.jpg|Jowan protects Lily during the Mage Origin: "No, I won't let you take her." Blood Magic.jpg|Jowan uses blood magic to escape during the Mage Origin External links * Preview of the Mage Origin at Gamespot References Category:Temporary Companions Category:Humans Category:Origins characters Category:Fereldans Category:Magi